New Legend
by Raven ShatterTears
Summary: This is a FuuXFerio fanfic it also has a little crossover with Fushigi Yugi style.But mostly Rayearth its rated pg-13 because some language and sexuality that comes in later. It was written by my Gf not me ;;
1. Hidden Secret Told

1.Hidden Secret Told  
  
  
A girl was running through complete darkness her long blonde hair and scared eyes scanned the pitch blackness.Huge hands came out of the darkness and pushed her to the side she screamed but no one could hear her.The man who grabbed her look like no mortal he had green hair also green eyes.His massive green wings that were scaley like a reptials was strected out.  
"You shall fall down defeat."He yelled as his nails dug into the shoulders i of the girl.  
"Ahhhhh..."she screamed then a red flash surrounded her and........"FUU wake up you're suppose to meet your friends in two hours."a call came from downstairs.  
"Coming mom!!!!"she rubbed the sweat from her braw then got up to get dressed.She put on a light green sundress that made her skin look appealing to others.Her long blonde hair which she grew now to her waist her green eyes no more hidden behind the wire like glasses.  
  
Fuu was 16 now she had changed but she was still friends with the small like girl Hikaru and the rich girl Umi.Thou in her heart she still missed Ferio the prince of Cephiro.It had been years she did not know even if he was married but knowing a prince that is what is expected.  
"O Fuu my dear sis!!!!"screached a girl from the door.  
"O hi..Kuu what can I do for you??"she asked the college sister of hers.  
"You're going to Tokyo Tower right?Well make sure to bring me back some pastries."she asked and walked off not letting Fuu even answer.  
  
She walked down the steps of her house she herd a doorbell ring."O Kuu can you get that?"she asked.Kuu walked towards and open the door to reveal two girls.Hikaru who had her red hair brained her usuall style and also the elegant Umi who had her hair in a ponytail so her blue strands won't get in her way.  
"Konnchiwa Fuu-sama"They both cheered racing inside the house hugging onto Fuu. "Konnichiwa Hikaru-san and Umi-san"even if she changed it diden't mean her politeness did."O come on Fuu,you can call me Umi instead of Miss Umi Ya'know."Umi grumbled she was tired of Fuu's sweet innocent talk."Alright..Mis..I mean Umi"she struggled to say with a smile.  
"So ready to go to Tokyo Tower?"Hikaru asked with her cheeriness.Fuu and Umi only nodded as they started out the door.Hikaru clutched her pendant which came back to Tokyo that Lantis gave her.Umi sighed as she looked up at the tower "I wonder if Cephiro is okay?"Umi stated."I bet their all fine but..I miss them."Hikaru said with sad eyes her ruby eyes looked as if she was almost filled with tears.They walked towards the towere entrance but.."WHAT IT'S CLOSED!!!!!"They all screamed.  
  
"Well..I suppose we go home now.."Umi sighed.  
"I wish I could see Lantis so..bad."Hikaru looked at them both.  
"Maybe it will be open after school tomorrow?"Fuu stated.  
"Fuu-ster you may have change but you're still smart."Hikaru said with a giggle.  
  
The girls went to there homes having nothing else to do but weep over the no entering sign for Tokyo Tower.Fuu went through papers in cabinets she found something intresting."Hmm...adopt certificate."Fuu read  
  
  
Adopt Certificate:  
Name:Fuu Sukunami  
Parents:Miaka and Taka Sukunami  
brother/sisters:Sanosuke Sukunami  
Apparently parents and brother had been found missing still no evidence on what had happen.Fuu Sukunami is now child of Ayame and Yamato Houjii in Tokyo,Japan.  
  
Fuu dropped the papers she fell to the floor"Why...why have they not told me..I was adopted."she cried.She got up then ran into her room she jumped onto the bed and began to weep."O..Ferio if you were only here..I could deal with this."she sniffled out inbetween cries.  
  
She fell asleep from all the crying she had done all night after her adopted parents had decided it was time she had to know they were her aunt and uncle.  
  
Fuu was running through complete darkness her long blonde hair and scared eyes scanned the pitch blackness.Huge hands came out of the darkness and pushed her to the side she screamed but no one could hear her.The man who grabbed her look like no mortal he had green hair also green eyes.His massive green wings that were scaley like a reptials was strected out.  
"You shall fall down defeat."He yelled as his nails dug into the shoulders of Fuu.  
"Ahhhhh..."she screamed then a red flash surrounded her and....~beep.beep~she woke up."That stupid dream again what does it mean."she said as she held her head.She got up put on her uniform and headed to high school.  
  
She walked into her 4th periode class which was Mythology."Hey I wonder who will be replacing mr.Fugisama?"said a classmate."Hmm I hope he is kawaii."said a girl."No I hope its a hot lady."said a guy who was wishing really hard.They herd the door open their attention turned that way.  
  
A man walked in he had unsuall blue hair and standing bangs."Hello class my name is Mr.Houjun."he said with a smile."WOah he is Hot."said a girl who whispered to another."Still I wished it was a woman"grumbles all the guys.  
  
Fuu smiled as she exited the class two girls looped their arms around Fuu."Hey girl whats up?"asked a girl with long brown hair which was put into one bun on each side."Yeah Fuu did you see that hot new teacher Houjun?"asked another girl who had shoulder length blonde hair."Well..we better get to Gym class."Fuu said  
  
They entered the Gym class which had been free periode lately due to the fact nobody was hired but someone was.A man with fiery orange hair walked in "Ello' my name is Kou'Shunu I'll be you're new gym teacher"he smiled with a fang grin."OOOOOOOO he is mega hot"said the steaming teenage girls.Fuu blinked~how weird two new teachers in one day~she thought."Come on Fuu lets practice are sprints and stuff."said her friend.  
  
"Yo' Houjun how was you're day?"called a voice from behind him."O Tasuki it was fine how was gym class?" "EH..Houjun..call me Kou'Shunu were in Miaka's world remember."he said."But...I sensed something from That Fuu Houjii girl..maybe she is the one we are looking for..."Tasuki said as he sat down next to his friend."Eh..Kou why is that?"he said "Well first off she got the beauty of Miaka so..she must be her daughter."Chichiri hits him over the head "Is that all you can think about no da?" "Well...no just she does resemble Miaka alot."Tasuki said rubbing the back of his head. 


	2. Peace Between Cephiro and Aldria

2. Peace between Cephiro and Aldria  
  
Back in the world called Cephiro Ferio was having his own problems. He standed on the balcony looking out his home range. "O Fuu I miss you so much."he said as his golden eyes looked towards the floating wind shrine.  
~flashback~  
"Fuu I think I fallen for you!"  
Fuu blushes "Well Fuu you wont ever change."He said with a grin.  
~end of Flashback~  
He sighed "Prince Ferio!"called a voice behind him. Ferio looked at the person who called him it was the master swordsmen Lantis.  
"Yes Lantis???"he questioned  
"Clef wants you to go to the pillar room he has something to tell you."Lantis sighed while he noticed a certain fairy land on his shoulders.  
"Eh..Primera what do you want?"  
"O come on Lantis you know you want me."she giggled  
"Wh--at? no I want my Hikaru"He tried to swat her away.  
"Hmm..her that boy who has no boobs but I do"She nagged.  
"Alright...I'm going now."Ferio said as he ran away from their bickering.  
  
He walked into the Pillar room he notice a expression on the mages Face."Eh..Clef what have you called me for?"he asked as he kneeled in front of the short little mage."Ferio..a new country called Aldria has sent some messagers to Cephiro."he said lowering his blue eyes away from Ferio."Prince..you must marry the princess Alexis of Aldria to make peace between the two countries..or...we will be in a war."Clef said as calm as he could. "WHAT I can't....what..about Fuu...but.."He lowered his golden eyes to the ground."I don't want my kingdom going to ruins..what must be done must be done.."He started to walk off to think.  
  
Three royal subjects plus Alexis headed to the Palace of Cephiro. Alexis had long raven colored hair that went down to her waist. She had sapphire blue eyes and a small blue triangle shape on her forehead. They headed to the pillar room were they will meet master mage Clef. "Greetings Aldria Royal subjects and Alexis"said the mage as he looked at them.  
  
Alexis walked up to Clef she smiled her blue princess type dress went down to her ankles. All Clef could really see was her stomach he was short so she kneeled down to get to his height. "Master Mage Clef I'm guessing?"she said as she took his hand to her light pink lips softly brushed his white pale flesh. "Yes..that is who I am,you must be Princess Alexis?"he said with a smile he had a tint color pink on his cheeks. She nodded "So..where is Prince Ferio at? I would love to meet him."her sapphire eyes looked up at Clef.   
  
"Caldina!!!"Clef summonded as the pink haired lady walked in "Yes master mage clef?"she said with her westren like voice. "Take Princess Alexis to Prince Ferio."he said pointing to the young princess. Caldina smiled "This way"she started to walk out of the door "Um..Hi Caldina..do you think he will like me?"her gaze looked at the ground. Caldina starts to think of how much he is a flirt she starts to laugh "O course he will honey."she cheered.  
  
Ferio sat on his bed his green emerald hair swung his usuall style but his golden eyes filled with a depressed state. He did not want to marry this princess at all, all he wanted was his Fuu. He then herd a knock come from the door and he looked at it "Come in".  
  
His golden eyes gazed at the figure as she stepped in "O..prince I hope I aint...intruding.."the princess said softly. "O no..."he said with a soft voice still looking at her "O..I'm princess Alexis from Aldria...I hope you will love me..."she said with a calm voice. "O hello Alexis"he said as he started to walk towards her, his golden eyes gazing at her blue sapphire eyes. All of sudden he forgot about Fuu and fell madly in love with Alexis "So..when should we plan to get married?"he asked with a smile he leaned down then brushed his lips against her cheek which made her blush. "Um....I was thinking in March...which is next month"she said.  
  
Author:  
Hmm what will happen will it be Fuu and Ferio a happy ending?? Will the MK actually be able to get to Cephiro?Also who is the strange person in Fuu's dream? Well You'll just have to wait to see!!!  
I don't Own Rayearth Chars or Fushigi Chars. I own all the Aldrian people and many more. 


	3. Fairy Under Glass

3. Fairy under glass.  
  
Fuu walked down the streets of Tokyo to get home. It was getting windy so she clutched both her arms around herself so she could get warm. ~It's..really cold today~she thought while looking around.She then felt a presence behind her so she turned around but saw nothing. But as if out of know were a yo'yo like thing swang near her so she jumped out of the way.  
  
She looked up at who ever was doing she took a step back when she saw it was a man. "Who...are you?"she manage to say " My name will not be given to you since you won't need to know..it because you'll be dead anyways"He screamed as he whipping back his yo'yo (Suboshi thingie) as he saw Fuu run off.   
  
She ran towards Tokyo Tower since she was near there it was still close but she broke in anyways.As she quickly got inside she looked out from behind the door to see if that person was still after her. ~Good..I think I lost him~ she thought but her wish was not granted he broke the glass window near her. She then ran towards the elevator which headed upstairs to the top as the door closed leaving him behind."Dammit I lost her"he growled as he walked towards the steps that leads upstairs.  
  
The elevator stopped at the last floor Fuu cautiously walked out she walked towards the big window and looked out side. ~O if only I could be sent to Cephiro~she sighed as she started to hide behind a pillar as footsteps began to get louder coming up the steps. The man looked around "You better show you're self now!"he screamed with a demand voice while his yo'yo flew in the air smacking the side of the pillar Fuu was behind. She began to panicked her breathing began to get louder as her fear went all over her. He chuckled as he ran right infront of the pillar seeing Fuu crying. "Please..please don't hurt me"she cried "I don't even know you."her voice said in a rapid voice.  
  
"That doesent matter you're a threat so you must go."he said aiming his yo'yo as she backed beside the big huge window. He then grinned as he swung it hitting Fuu in the chest as the glass broke. She fell out soon she would fall to the ground and brake her neck. But instead a bright red light surrounded her making her float to the ground and into the arms of a man at the ground floor. He gasped as she landed in his arm his golden eyes blinked then he grinned "Hey Houjun, see girls seem to fly in my arms."as he looked at her. The red light still glowing "She must be her Tasuki no da!!"said the monk "She must have passed out due to the fall lets take her back to my apartment."Tasuki said.  
  
The man at the top saw this "Damn...those Suzaku warriors"he growled and walked down the steps to return to his master.  
  
  
~Back in Cephiro~  
  
Alexis was taken to her room by Caldina. She smiled as a blue light began to glow in the mirror. "Yes lord Nakago?"she asked as a figure appeared in the mirror. "Katana is the plans working?"he asked.  
  
Primera was flying by Alexis door so she decided to stop by but she herd talking so she took a peak. "Yep Prince Ferio is under my spell."she laughed "Good as soon as those magic knight come we will finish them so we can rule the univers."he said with a grin. "I order Suboshi and Soi to track the new celestial princess of Suzaku so they could kill her. I havent herd word yet so Katana don't fail me!"he said with a high voice and dissappeared.  
  
"YOU...YOU...lying bitch"screamed a voice from behind Alexis. "O so you were spying on me eh?"Alexis said as she grabbed Primera. "Well you won't be able to tell no one."she laughed as she opened up a glass box and put Primera in it. Primera banged on the glass "You monster you won't get away with this."she yelled "What I can't hear you?"Alexis laughed. "Well I must be going now to meet with my Ferio..Hahahh."she walked out leaving poor Primera in a glass box.  
  
Alexis walked into the garden as she saw Ferio practice sword fighting with Lantis "O Ferio!!"she said with a giggle. He smiled dropping his sword walking towards her and kissing her. Lantis sweatdrop with all the romance stuff and left them be "So Ferio how are you?"she asked with a small smile."Well I'm better now that you came."He said with a grin a his golden eyes locked with her sapphire eyes. "You think to much of me."she giggled as her pale pink lips kissed him. He smiled as he walked towards the fountain and sat down at the edge dragging her along. She started to trace her finger on the scar on his cheek then kissed it as his hands started to run through her long raven hair. "I love you Ferio."she said "I lo-v.."as he was about to say but Mokona jumped on his lap knocking something out of his pocket."Puu..Puu"mokona said bubbly "What is that thing?"asked Alexis as she looked on the ground and picked up a pink object. "O this thing."he said taking the pink orb "It's just something my sister gave me" he said as he put it back away in his pocket.  
  
  
"Nakago...I failed you.."said Suboshi as he looked down "It's all because of those stupid Suzaku warriors Tasuki and Chichiri"He growled as he punched a wall. "Don't worry Suboshi, Kantana has Ferio wrapped around her finger."he said with his icy blue eyes looking at Suboshi. "So...do you plan taking over that one ruin god making that a Seriyuu shrine?"he asked "Yes..the water shrine at Cephiro I plan to steal that ruin god."Nakago said while another figure appeared.   
  
"Amiboshi you will help Suboshi trying to kill that princess of Suzaku okay?"Nakago said looking at his fellow warrior. All Amiboshi did was grin then nodded as he dissappeared onto Earth."Good.."was the last thing Nakago said as he faded away from the mirror. "Amiboshi..do you have a clue were they could be hiding?"he looked at him "iie..I'm afraid..to say."Amiboshi looked out the window. "So this is Tokyo..hey bro lets take a tour instead!"he said "Eh..but Nakago might get mad..."Suboshi said "O come on we have lots of time."screamed Amiboshi.  
  
author:  
Gomen if thats short ^^;;;. I'll try to write the 4 chapter up soon so it will be posted well Ja' for now. Please R&R!!!! ::Hates Writers block::: ^^;; 


	4. To Be You're Protector

4. To Be You're Protector  
  
  
Fuu was running through complete darkness her long blonde hair and scared eyes scanned the pitch blackness.Huge hands came out of the darkness and pushed her to the side she screamed but no one could hear her.The man who grabbed her look like no mortal he had green hair also green eyes.His massive green wings that were scaley like a reptials was strected out.  
"You shall fall down defeat."He yelled as his nails dug into the shoulders of Fuu.  
"Ahhhhh..."she screamed then a red flash surrounded her and a man blocked the wicked beast away. He had red hair also fiery wings he grined at Fuu then dissappeared. Fuu woke up she looked around she noticed she doesent have the slightest clue were she was. Then a pair of golden eyes was the first thing she could see "EH..Ferio?"screamed Fuu as she hugged him "Ano...naw..I'm Kou'Shunu..but people call me Tasuki."he said with blush on his cheeks. "Gomen..I thought you were someone I knew."she said looking down at her hands that made it onto her lap hidding the blush.  
  
"Eh..you're Fuu right?"he said with a grin "Yeah..thats me...why you ask?"she looked towards him. "Is..you're mom Miaka Sukunami?"he asked which took a shock to Fuu "Yes..do you know what happened to her?"she said as she grabbed his hands. "Hey,hey take it easy..well..no I don't....but..I know she sacraficed her life."he said with a tint of sadness in his voice. "My..mom is..dead."She started to cry "Please...don't cry..I hate when girls cry..heh..funny thats what I would tell you're mom..when Taka made her cry."he said as he grabbed her in a hug to let her cry on his chest.  
  
" Then I..noticed..I fell for you're mom...sure...back when I was 17 I just thought she was a kid..but later...I relized how much she ment to me.."he said lifting up Fuu's head to meet his eyes. "But..Miaka loved Taka..not me..so..now I still say I would risk my life just for her happiness."he said with a grin. Her tears were sliding down her cheeks so Tasuki dried them away with his hand "Heh..I'll even be you're protector..I know thats what Miaka wants."he started to run his finger through her golden locks trying to calm her down. She looked up to him "Tasuki-kun..do..you know two people in my dream..one looks like a dragon god the other..a phoenix god." "Eh...a dragon..god ..maybe Seriyuu..as well phoenix..god..possibly Suzaku my god."he said "Why..you dreaming about that alot?"he asked "Hai..I keep having it whenever I sleep."she sighed.  
  
Then silence filled the room untill a phone began to ring. "Eh..I better get that"Tasuki got up and grabbed his wireless phone.   
  
"Hello?"  
"O Tasuki it's me Chichiri how is..Fuu?"  
"Eh she just practically woke up..oi so what'cha want?"  
"Just wanted to say I saw Amiboshi and Suboshi walking in the mall today"  
"What the F^ck!"  
"Da..Tasuk ya'know you should watch you're language."  
"AH shud up"  
"Well..meet ya' at the park okay Chichiri"Tasuki diden't wait for a reply he hung up. Then walked back into the room sitting on the bed next to Fuu "So who was the guy you thought I was?"he said with a chuckle. "Well..fang boy thats really none of ...ahhh"she was cut off by Tasuki who knocked her off the bed "Why the hell did ya' call me fang boy damn ya' act jus' like you're father"he grumbled. Fuu got up then sat back down on the bed "Well you should mind you're own business."she said while looking at the extremely hot red head Tasuki "Well..gomen..but..ya'know ya still got the cuteness of Miaka"he said as he shoted her a fang grin.  
  
Her face got red like usuall then she looked up "O my god I forgot me...Umi and Hikaru were suppose to meet at Tokyo Tower."she said as she started to get up. "Hey..I'm going with you..whatever happened back there at Tokyo tower was no accident also..I said I would protect you."he smiled as she gave in for him to follow her.   
  
They started to walk down the street they were a couple of blocks near Tokyo tower "So..Fuu..I was wondering do you have a boyfriend?"he asked "Well..sorta..."she said as her green eyes looked down she diden't even know if Ferio still wanted her or got on with his his life. "Well..okay "he said a little akward he smiled as he saw two girls standing near the entrance the one girl had long blue hair and the other had red hair.  
  
"Hikaru-san and Umi-san!!"Fuu said to them as she ran up to them "O Fuu-ster hello "Hikaru said as she hugged her friend "Hey Fuu"Umi said after she hugged Fuu as well. "Hey who is the hot guy?"asked Umi pointing near Tasuki "O him..his name is Tasuki"she giggled. "Hello Tasuki"Umi said with a smile "Konnichiwa Tasuki"Hikaru said with a burst of energy. "Fuu..were gonna go back to Cephiro..."Umi said "Well then I'm coming with ya " Tasuki said from behind Fuu "Wha--t?"the three girls said.  
  
Tasuki faught his way to convince he was Fuu's protector so they all gave in and headed up to the top of the tower. As they walked towards the window a lighting striked near them "WHat the Hell!!"Tasuki screamed.The three girls hid behind Tasuki without their magic they were useless.Tasuki took at his tessen (fan) which still worked his golden eyes saw a figure emerge from the shadows "Soi!!!!"Tasuki growled. "Well,well the still living warrior of Kounan."Soi laughed her purple hair was a ponytail on the side of her head. "Tasuki and you two step away from the Suzaku Princess she is my target!"she yelled her purple eyes narrowed. "Over my dead body"screamed Tasuki "Rekke Shinen"he screamed as he held up his tessen flames burst out of it hitting Soi. "Hmp..mere childish play"she laughed as three of her lighting bolts hit Tasuki causing him to fall to the ground. Fuu screamed then dropped down to her knees to hold Tasuki ~O if only my magic worked I could heal him~she thought.  
  
The three girls then began to think this was the end for them but a red light force hit Soi knocking her into a pillar.She screamed in pain as she callapsed to the floor. Fuu looked up as she saw someone she recongized "Mr.Houjun"she called out "Heh..no da you can call me Chichiri "He said as he walked toward them. "Da..Tasuki never learns"he chuckled as he saw the exbandit in Fuu's arms. Then a gold light surrounded them all "Huh..?"said Chichiri "Were going back to Cephiro YAY"screamed Hikaru.  
  
The golden light dissappeared as they were falling in the sky "Ahhhhhhhhh"they all screamed but a huge fish saved them "What the hell is that stupid fish always gonna save us"Umi said annoyed. "Calm down Umi-san atleast we were rescued."Fuu said while she looked at Tasuki who remained knocked out in her arms. "I hope Ferio don't get the wrong idea"Umi taunghted Fuu "Eh...I highly doubt it.."Fuu said while she saw Chichiri just floating in the air. "Ano..how do you do that?"asked Hikaru with cat ears that appeared from her head with confusion "Well..I have speciale powers no da"he said as he removed his mask revealing a scar over his closed eye. "How did that happen Chichiri-kun?"asked Fuu "Well..actually I rather not tell you that now.."he said sadly so Fuu dropped the subject as they approached Cephiro's castle.  
  
author:  
Hmm..so that was a little longer! If you don't know what Fushigi Yugi is well thats a good anime you should see. ^^ Well I'll start the next chapter soon. If that was short gomen ^^;; -FoxyMistressMegumi  
ps:also if ya like to IM me any time my sn is Sailorkittymoon9 I accept any comments! 


	5. Do You Love Me

5. Do you love me?  
  
Hikaru jumped off the fish as she ran to get Clef. Chichiri helped Fuu carry Tasuki down to the floor.Umi looked around she notice the beauty of Cephiro had returned.Fuu held Tasuki she kept shaking him trying to make him wake up.  
  
Hikaru ran into the pillar room "Hey Clef..come quick you need to give Fuu her magic back!!"hikaru said with a loud energy like voice. "H---ikaru how did you?"he questioned "No time for questions come on!!"she grabbed the mages arm and lended him towards the others.  
  
Clef walked towards Fuu as he held out his hand and gently placed it on her heart.She began to glow a green color ~I..feel..as if a wind was locked away in my heart~she thought. The glowing stop she then looked at Tasuki "Winds of Healing"A green flash of wind came out of her jewel it surrounded Tasuki healing his wounds and wakening him up.  
  
"EH..what the..?"Tasuki looked puzzled as he looked towards Clef "Hey kid where the hell am I?"he asked "KID....I'm..765 years old .."he said with a cough. "WHa...you're old..but ya look like a kid"Tasuki said with confusion in his golden eyes "Well Tasuki if you must know people can will them selves to be whatever age!"Umi said as she ran her fingers through her blue hair. "The hell this place is so screwy I think I need a rest"Tasuki said as he held his head "Well...you all may go rest up"said Clef as he pointed towards three corridors. "Those are the guest rooms!"he said "Okay lets go guys"Hikaru screamed while she started to walk.  
  
Fuu decieded to go see Ferio "Hey Fuu ya' comin'?"asked Tasuki "Iie..I'll catch up later okay?"she said as she walked away. "Um..okay.."Tasuki sighed out as he walked after Chichiri who was floating.  
  
Alexis sated herself on Ferios bed as he began to take off her shirt.Ferio started kissing her everywhere after that as he leaned closer knocking her against his bed roughly."Mm..Ferio we should wait!"she said "Aw..come on just a little fun"he chuckled while pulling off his shirt. Fuu approached the door opening it thinking nothing untill she saw a sight.  
  
Fuu backed away from the door tears started to escape her emerald eyes "Ferio!!"she screamed as Ferio turned his gaze at Fuu giving her a cold as ice stare "What do you want?"he growled as Alexis grinned under him ~Good..my plan is working~she thought. "I..know I was ..a fool to think you would remain in love with me!"Fuu said in a whimpering voice and ran down the corridor.  
  
"Who was she?"asked Alexis as she nibbled at his ear "Ah..some girl I use to know!"his golden eyes fixed back onto her.Inside Alexis head she was laughing about her victory.  
  
Fuu found herself alone at the garden she was crying really hard ~I'm so stupid~she thought trying to wipe her tears away. "Fuu.."called a voice so she looked up to find Tasuki "Why are ya' cryin'?"he asked wondering if it's another asshole like Tamahome. She wiped her tears away trying to hide it"Me..crying..you must be seeing things still."she said Tasuki just grunted as he took her in her arms. "Hell..ya can talk to me if you would like to?"he asked as he raised her head she started to blink wondering whats going on.  
  
He leaned foward as he pressed his lips against hers then pulled away as he felt a sudden pain in his cheek because she had slapped him. "Stop..don't"she said backing away from him starting to cry again "I don't feel that way for you..Tasuki"she said through sobs. "I..see..sorry..about that."He got up as he started to walk off his head hung low. She got up as she looked towards the fountain water looking at her image. She held her hands close to her heart ~Ferio..why~she kept saying in her mind over and over again.  
  
Tasuki sat on his bed as he still had his hand on his cheek. He understand this very well it was as if it was another Miaka he fellen for but all he could think of her was as a friend. His heart felt alittle broken he was tired of being rejected the first love who actually felt the same way died. Their was nobody for him so why live his life he thought.  
  
~Flash back~  
  
"Hey Genrou"screamed a girl with long raven hair and brown eyes. Tasuki looked up at her "Hey ReiRei"he said with a grin as he hugged her and kissed her.  
  
But one night a pack of bandits romed Mt.Reikaku bandits lair. Tasuki and ReiRei just made love that very night this happened.The door swung open revealing the enemy bandits. ReiRei jumped up grabbing her dagger as Tasuki grabbed for his sword. With out warning Tasuki got slashed in the leg causing him to fall back and passed out. Leaving ReiRei to save herself ~O My Wolf Tasuki~she thought as she swung back her dagger then swung it forward going into the bandit after bandit. The last bandit the boss of them grabbed her so she pushed forward her dagger into his heart. But..instead of him just getting stabbed herself got stabbed by his released hand which had a huge sword.It went right through her chest ~For..my love..I will protect you~she thought with her last thoughts before death took over her. Tasuki was saved but lost the love of his life leaving him alone in dispair untill Miaka came along and he joined up with the Suzaku seven.  
  
~end of Flashback~  
  
A single tear went down his cheek thinking about his old lover. He sighed as he laid down trying to get some rest.  
  
Fuu walked into her room closing the door she jumped onto her bed and began to cry into her pillow. As if she wasen't only hurt she just hurted Tasuki as well. ~I'm no..good..why do I even live..o mother and Father..I wish I could talk to you~she thought as every tear she spilled hurted her heart.  
  
Miaka glowed a redish color as she summoned Suzaku holding close to her was Tamahome. The flames engulfed them both as Suzaku appeared for he devoured them. Miaka had done this to save Earth and her friends in Ancient China. After the world was saved the lostness of the Suzaku priestess and as well Tamahome gave everyone a heavy sad heart. Leaving Fuu behind on Earth as well for Sanosuke who was atleast 6 in Ancient China....  
Fuu woke up "I...know what had happened..now.."she said through tears while looking towards her door. "My..parents sacraficed their lives for everyone.."she tried to wipe away her tears.  
  
author:  
Well how is that eh?So what will happen next?? Will Ferio brake out of the spell Alexis has on him?? Or will Fuu get on with her life??Well jus' have to wait for chapter 6 ^_- Ja' for now Also if you're a Hikaru fan..I don't think you will want to read this Lots of Hikaru Bashing on the way because I hate her alot well okay bye..  
-FoxyMistressMegumi 


	6. Trouble In Water Shrine

6.Trouble In Water Shrine  
  
Nakago approached the water shrine. His icy blue eyes began to glow a neon color. Followed behind him was a girl with raven hair and brown eyes she was wearing a light blue Kimono. "So Rei how do you plan to steal the sleeping ruin god?"he asked as he made his symbol that was glowing on his forehead dissappear. "How..else.."She put up her hand as she mumble a bunch of words. Her black demon wings appeared from her back as a darkness surrounded the whole entire shrine. Selece began to wake up he roared if madness knowing it was not the magic knight,Umi. Then the blue dragon stop in his dead tracks as his eyes started to glow gold his mind began to become a blank slate which needed memory.  
  
"Well now we have Selece under control master Nakago"ReiRei said as her demon wings dissappeared. "Good now Rei bring Soi and the twins to Cephiro"he said as a portal appeared in the water shrine Rei only nodded and went into it.  
  
"Ooo Suboshi look what I bought"Amiboshi said holding up a dragon eye bracelet "Reminds me of old times in Kuto being a Seriyuu warrior"he smiled at his brother. "You know you should also by the phoneix wing pendant"he laughed "Whats that suppose to mean?"Amiboshi growled. "Well you remember you did help the Suzaku warriors alot you even fell in love with their priestess Miaka!"Suboshi said with a chuckle. Soi the grabbed the both around the necks "Is this is what you guys been doing!!"She growled "What kind of warriors are yous!" she tightened the grip then threw them aside. "Hey Soi what happened to you,you have cuts all over you!"asked Suboshi "While you clowns were going out and touring I got hurt by that damn warrior Chichiri!"she growled then squinted her eyes as a pain trobbed in her shoulder. ReiRei then appeared beside Suboshi "Guys..we have to all go to Cephiro now!"Rei said as her brown eyes looked at their totaly puzzled face. "But..what about the princess of Suzaku???"questioned Amiboshi "She is already there..it appears she is one of the magic knights."she said as she held up her hand and summoned words then a blackness filled the room making them all transport to Cephiro.  
  
Fuu looked out the window she decided to take a bath which Caldina once said would get rid of all the stress. Fuu headed down the corridor as she passed by she notice a crack in Ferio's door and she heard banging. So she thought nothing of it and walked towards the bath chambers.  
  
Fuu walked in she dident notice someone was already in it "O Fuu,hello"called a voice so she looked up and saw Presia. "Presia..hi"Fuu said as she went into the bath the towl wrapped around her body. "Presia..do you know why Ferio loves someone else."she said looking down. "I see...you already herd"Presia turned her head away in shame "It happened when a new country called Aldria came..they were forcing the prince into marriage with their princess Alexis. Of course he agreed so Cephiro would not have to go in battle once again. Hell..now that I think of it..Aldria..is a country I never herd of"Presia said. "Well...also I have something else to ask you"Fuu said as she sunk deeper into the water. "Yes??" "Should..I ...move on..and forget about Ferio?her emerald eyes looked at Presia in need of advice. "Hmm...maybe for you're own sake..I say yes.."Presia said in a unsure voice "Why you ask?"she looked towards Fuu "Just...I rejected Tasuki..because I don't know if I could ever return my feelings for him..but if I forget about Ferio..I could..atleast try to give Tasuki what he needs"she said alittle embarrassed "hmm"was all Presia said.  
  
Umi closed her eyes while she was talking to Clef "Clef...I feel..as if a part of me..just left"she said in a low voice."A part??"he said while lighting stricked lightin up the sky in brightness.  
  
Hikaru smiled at Lantis while she hugged onto him. He sighed as it began to rain outside "Hikaru.."he said while she lifted up her head to look at him "Yes..Lantis..?"she asked with a smile "I'm worried about the prince.."he said.   
  
Chichiri was fishing in the lake in the garden of Cephiro as Tasuki sat next to him. "Eh..Chichiri what are you doing?"he asked with a sly grin "I'm fishing what else no da"Chichiri said with a chuckle.Tasuki still felt his heart pounding in sadness but he rather not say anything but keep his thoughts locked deep inside.  
  
Mokona bounced around looking for Primera to tease "Pu..pu?"he called out. Primera could hear him from inside Alexis room locked away under the glass so she began screaming "Mokona..help go get Lantis"she screamed while banging on the glass. "Pu..pu..pu??" ~Right go get some chocolate~he said and bounced off. "DAmn you Mokona"Primera screamed "That baka better get it right or that lil bunny is toast."she growled as she sat down.  
  
author:  
I know that was short so sorry I sorta have a writer block right now. It's probably because I can't think unless I'm at healt class because its so boring and it makes me sleep. Well I'll try to update 7th soon so seeya till then.  
-Megumi 


	7. Rebirth of the Phoenix

7.Rebirth Of The Phoenix  
  
Fuu was in her room sitting on her bed she was tired after that long talk with presia. As she brushed her long blonde hair with a light crystal comb she notice a few pink strands in her hair "huh?"she said out loud. She felt warm all of a sudden as if she was engulfed into flames her emerald eyes scanned the room as it became red. "Princess..find me.."a voice called out "Who..who..are you?"she answered but not getting the reply "You..must...revive the remaining warriors"said the voice as it became faint "Hurry"was the last thing it said as the room became normal again "Find?...I should go talk to Tasuki and Chichiri about this"she said as she got up to head towards the door.  
  
Mokona bounced towards the kitchen looking for food he then notice Hikaru chewing on a peice of chocolate bar. "PU..PU"he begged Hikaru for a peice "You want a peice of chocolate..um okay"she said as she broke a peice off and gave it to Mokona.He chewed away on it as his eyes filled up with a bubbly energy "Puu ..Puu..PUu..puup!!" ~Hikau,Primera is stuck under a glass in Alexis room!!~he said "Really..hasent Alexis noticed??"she said while Lantis walked in "Hikaru whats going on?"he asked taking a seat next to Hikaru. "Lantis,Mokona just said that Primera is stuck under glass in Alexis's room!"she said as her red eyes blinked "Primera..has not been..nagging..me...so he must be right...so lets go"he said getting up taking Hikaru's hand as they walked towards Alexis's room.  
  
"Hmm..."said Alexis looking into her mirror at her figure "I'm sure the prince can't resist me"she giggled as the door slammed open. "Huh..whats the deal?"she said in a cold voice looking towards Hikaru who was holding Mokona and Lantis standing beside her. "Were here to take Primera.."Hikaru said while walking towards the glass that Primera was under "Don't...even think of it"Alexis screamed as the door closed shut. "WHa..."said Hikaru as she saw Lantis struggling to open it "It..won't buge"he said in a calm voice as usuall. "Of course not.."Alexis laughed as a portal appeared sucking Hikaru,Mokona,and Lantis into it. "Nobody is gonna get in my way"Alexis laughed as she opened the door and walked out.  
  
Fuu sighed while she started to walk down the corridors she was in deep tought and not even notice she banged into someone.She fell backwords landing on her butt she looked up to see who it was"Ferio.."Fuu said looking down "Fuu..sorry"he said and walked away. ~O..Ferio..I still love you.....~she thought while getting up brushing off the dirt on her skirt as she continued her way down.  
  
A young woman passed by Fuu she never seen her before she thought to herself. The woman had long purple hair and purple eyes she was wearing a pink kimono followed behind her was a man with long forest pale green hair he was wearing red robes which look royal.A child bumped into Fuu he had brown hair which was pulled into a ponytail "Sorry"he apologized while he followed the other two. A young man with blue spikey hair which he had a black ban around his head walked passed her at one point she thought she knew him followed next to him was a musiculaur man as they kept on walking which the direction happened to be the garden.   
  
Fuu decided to walk towards the garden but got stop by a hand that grabbed her wrist "Hey!!"she yelled as she turned to the person who grabbed her "O..it's you Umi"said Fuu "Fuu..have you noticed Hikaru,Lantis,and Mokoan are missing"she said with worried eyes. "Now that I think of it...yes.."Fuu said.  
  
Tasuki looked up his face went all pale as if he saw a ghost "Hey..Tasuki what wrong no da?"Chichiri asked looking in the same direction "..Nuriko..guys.."Tasuki said.  
  
Hikaru looked around she notice she was alone in the darkness "Lantis..Mokona"she screamed out it."Well..well Hikaru whats wrong?"asked a figure as it emerged from the darkness "Nova...wha..I mean..how..?"she asked "Nova..no my name is ReiRei and I will destroy you"as the darkness light up showing the young woman with long raven hair and brown eyes.  
  
Umi fell to the ground as she felt a sharp pain tinge in her body. "Umi..whats wrong?"asked Fuu "I...don't..know.."was all Umi could say as her glove started to dissappear "Selece..."was the last thing she said when she fainted."O...no..Umi..HELP"screamed Fuu.  
  
author:  
Well so that nobody gets confused later own all the FY people were reborn on Miaka's world..so Tasuki is only 17 as well the other their age. I'll try to put 8 up soon.  
-megumi 


	8. Fire Knights Death

8. Fire Knights Death  
  
ReiRei held up a dagger close to Hikaru's neck "Hm..so weak you are..it would be such a waste of time for me"she grinned as the blade of her dagger gently peirced a little of Hikaru's flesh. "Ahh..."Hikaru screamed in pain then she pushed ReiRei aside "FLAM ARROW"she screamed as her ruby gem began to glow releasing a powerful flame which surrounds ReiRei. But ReiRei's wings emerge as well protecting her from the flames "Like I said weak"she stated.The flames dissappeared as ReiRei jabbed Hikaru in the waist making her fall "Wha..do..you wan't with Cephiro?"Hikaru asked from the floor. "What..do I want ha..why should I tell you!"her eyes began to glow a rather purple color as her foot stepped onto Hikaru's stomach "DIE FOOL"she screamed as she put more pressure.ReiRei notice nothing really was effecting so she took her dagger aimed it above Hikaru which the light shines off of it ReiRei then quickly swings her hand forward down and it stabbs Hikaru in the chest. Hikaru went into shock from the pain stabbing into her flesh "Ahhhhhhh"she let out one last scream as she spit up blood and died. "To easy"ReiRei laughed as she took Hikaru's glove off using her black magic spell "I'll take this to Nakago now"she laughs and dissappears.  
  
Ascot carried Umi into his room after he heard Fuu's call for help.He sighed as he sat on a chair beside the bed Umi was on. He saw Umi twisting around as if she was having a nightmare he then notice her glove was missing ~What~he thought touching Umi hand which it usually is on ~Is Selece dead..but..it can't be..the ruin god..is..a legend~he thought more quickly getting up but was stop by a moan in Umi's sleep.  
  
All Fuu could think was that peson she saw with the blue spikey hair for some reason he looked familiar. She ran towards the garden as she saw Tasuki as well with all those strange people "Tasuki"Fuu called out as she walked towards them "Hey Fuu come here a sec..would ya"he grinned. Fuu sat next to Tasuki as for the other sat acrossed them "Fuu..these guys are the Suzaku warriors."he annoced "Suzaku..they are you're..friends?"she asked with a amazement in her eyes. "Uh huh"he said proudly as Nuriko looked up "Fang boy you still amaze me..still stupid as usaull"he said with a chuckle "Stupid.....well it amazes me you're still gay even after being reborn in Miaka's world"Tasuke shot back. "Now,now yous two stop acting like a bunch of babies"said a guy "Babies...Sanosuke"whimpered Nuriko "Sano--suke.."Fuu said under her breath in amazement.  
~flash back~  
Adopt Certificate:  
Name:Fuu Sukunami  
Parents:Miaka and Taka Sukunami  
brother/sisters:Sanosuke Sukunami  
~Flash out~  
~But...it can't be~she thought looking towards the spikey blue haired guy named Sanosuke. ~Could..he really be my brother~she kept on thinking when Tasuki put his arm around her "What you thinking?"he asked as he got pushed away by Fuu "...nothing.."she said plain out trying to hide something. "Well I as usuall still look beautiful"Hotohori said out of the blue "Nobody cares no da!"Chichiri said walking towards them all. "I'm amazed you're still alive Chichiri"said Nuriko "Aww come on no da, I was reborn like you guys"he said as he removed his mask to the serious face.  
  
Alexis hid behind a bush as she listen to the celestial converstation ~Hmm..so..all the Suzaku warriors were reborn..I must inform lord Nakago~she said quickly getting up.Alexis walked into the palace her long raven hair tied into a ponytail began to blow around by a current wind in the palace.She walked towards her room but was stop by Ferio "Hey Alexis"he said with a grin as he hugged her "Hello Ferio"she said with a smile returning a kiss to him.   
  
Tasuki ignored all the comments that Nuriko shot at him even if deep inside he wanted to rip that gay ass head off. Fuu stared at Sanosuke in a amazment all these things from the past were happening so quickly.Tasuki then pointed at Fuu's hair "Hey Fuu whats with the pink strands in you're hair?"he asked with a confusion mind "Well..actually I have no clue.."she said while running her finger through her hair. Chichiri's eye blinked as he saw a red glow surround Fuu "Huh..power of..Suzaku..that would only mean."he said as a crashing sound burst in the garden.  
  
"What...the hell is going on?"screamed Hotohori as he saw the castle begin to shake "It..must be a earthquake or something..."Fuu stated but then she looked towards the volcano the shrine of Rayearth "Its.....collapsing..!!!!!"Fuu screamed as the volcano fell to the ground shattered into peiceses.  
  
"Impossible.....how..can Rayearth be destroyed"Clef said as he looked out the window "I have..sensed a evil from some time..since"then he gasped "Since Alexis arrived!!!!!!"he screamed out.  
  
Alexis looked towards her mirror as Nakago appeared "Lord Nakago...the Suzaku warriors are all here now.."she said "Very...well..according to my plan I knew this would..happen Princess of Seriyuu.."then he cut off when Ferio opened the door "Alexis...you're here..to...you're..EVIL!"he growled as he took his long sword out and aimed it at her. "How dare you even think of such a plan...I relized I was under you're spell..making me love you..well I broke out of it.."his golden eyes glared with rage as he moved forward and stabbed Alexis in the shoulder. "AHhhhhhh"she screamed in pain then lift her hand up as she summoned ice blades the flew in the air very quickly the went straight into Ferio's chest knocking him out cold on the floor. "Hmm...I'm..to..weak...I must return..to Nakago"she said as she dissapeared leaving Ferio out cold.  
  
Lantis roamed the darkness untill he saw his beloved lying dead on the floor he picked her up "Hikaru..."he said as he shoked her. Mokona sadly bounced over with a sad Puuing sound "O..Hikaru...since..we can't be togather..here..then..we can be togather in the other world"he said as he grabbed for his sword aimed high above him and stabbed it into his heart he cried out in pain as he fell over the pendant Hikaru was wearing which Lantis gave him stained with blood. Mokona dissappeared then reappeared in the castle of Cephiro he found himself in Alexis room he saw Ferio lying half way near death. So he quickly bounced off for help to save Ferio as well Primera who is still stuck under the glass. "Baka no Mokona"growled Primera as she saw him bounce off for help.  
  
Sanosuke got up quickly startling all the others "What..is it Sanosuke?"asked Chirko "Someone..is..hurt..in the castle"was all he said before leaping off and running towards the castle. "Sanosuke....wait up"screamed Nuriko as they all tried to catch up with him.Fuu then stopped when she herd a voice calling her "Fuu..help me.."it screamed ~That sounds like Umi's voice~she thought as she continued after the others.  
  
Alexis appeared in the Water shrine holding onto her shoulder "ReiRei..heal me please"she said as she looked towards the young lady "Alright..Katanna"she said holding her hand on her shoulder as she said a dark prayer and it healed the wound. "Katanna you have failed me"said Nakago from behind "Yes..master Nakago..I'm sorry"she said as her eyes cast down "No..use in the sad look..I still need you"he said coldly as can be "ReiRei has killed the Fire Magic Knight"he also said as Suboshi and Amiboshi appeared. "Yous two will attack the Cephirians you hear me clearly?"Nakago asked the two "Yes"the twins replied and dissappeared. "It's not over yet..this is just the beginning"Nakago said as he clutched his fist as Fuu appeared in his mirror as a outlinning of Suzaku behind her.  
  
Author:  
Sorry it has tooken me so long to make this chapter but school has gotten in the way. Well I'll try to make up the next chapter real soon! Please R&R!  
-Megumi 


	9. Sister and Brother Reunite

9.Sister And Brother Reunite  
  
Sanosuke shoved through the castle towards Alexis room he opened and saw a man laying on the floor.Fuu quickly walked into the room she saw Ferio as quickly as she could even thing all she could do was "Winds Of Healing!!"she screamed out as a light green magic burst out of her gem surrounding Ferio and healing him. "Ferio...."she said lowering her emerald eyes "Fuu..I'm..sorry..I was..brainwashed.."he said "But...I understand..if you can't...forgive me.."he also added looking at Fuu who began to cry.Ferio then saw Fuu get up as she quickly pushed through Sanosuke and Tasuki. "Fuu..wait"screamed Tasuki as he saw her run off ".....I understand Fuu"Ferio said with a sad look in his golden eyes as he got up and walked towards his room.  
  
Fuu ran into the garden she gently sat down on the fountain's edge, she brushed away her tears then looked towards the water's reflection of her "My...hair..its..compelety..a light pink"her emerald eyes blinked. Sanosuke walked towards her his blue hair spikey shines off a gleam "Fuu..you..are my sister..right?"he asked taking Fuu is shock "Yes...our..mother and Father..are they..really dead?"she asked then started to cry more when Sanosuke's face looked downwards. He walked towards her,sat down next to her then took her in his arms "Fuu..I know we don't know each other that much.But..I would like to know you more. So I can actually become you're brother"he said with a soft grin while he dried his sisters tears. She noded then embraced him once more taking in all the warmth and comfort.  
  
Suboshi walked down the halls of Cephiro's castle he grinned each time he passed someone. As for Amiboshi he hid in the shadows of the castle not wanting to be seen, he lift his arm up and began to draw his chinese written letter. Suboshi felt a stung pain in his arm so he lift it up ~Fuu and Sanosuke are at the garden~it read. Amiboshi took hold of his flute as he looked around to see if he was clear he then noticed alot of talking going on in one room. He stopped as he slowly walked towards it pressing his ear to the door, he smirked and lifted his other arm writing another message to his twin brother. Suboshi got the message, he walked towards the garden letting Amiboshi deal with the people behind the door.   
  
Meanwile behind the door was Ferio,Clef,Umi,Ascot,and all Suzaku warriors but Sanosuke. "We have to figure out the base point were the enemy is hiding. Then send are troops to underattack while now we just sit around and make a plan" Clef said "But here were just sitting ducks!"Nuriko shouted "What do you then suppose we do?"asked Ferio looking at the crossdress warrior. "I say we figure it out and send the Suzaku warriors to claim their victory once more"Nuriko said "But that might be alittle tricky don't you think?"stated Chirko "Yeah..Nuriko don't expect us to be that powerful like we were before"Tasuki replied. "Well whatever you plan to do you better think of something quick"Ascot said as he notice Umi turning pale "Umi, maybe you should go rest?"Ascot said with concern as the water knight fell to her knees "Guys...I feel..as if the enemy..has taken..over..the water shrine of Selece"she said weakly. "Water shrine?"asked Chichiri but they were all disrupted by a young man he walked infront of him, he gently placed the flute to his lips and began to do the tune making them all collapse.  
  
Suboshi glared through the shadows he lifted up his yo'yo it started to spin making Fuu and Sanosuke look around.  
  
"Hmm..so we meet again princess of Suzaku"he said.  
~Flashback~  
"You don't need to know my name because I will destroy you"Suboshi said.  
"Please..don't kill me"Fuu begged.  
~End of Flash Back~  
"YOU!!!!!!"Fuu screamed as Suboshi swang forward his yo'yo hitting between Sanosuke and her. It cracked the part of the fountain then Sanosuke stand up "You weak full"he said "Weak am I now?"Suboshi said giving his yo'yo a pull to come back to him then letting it fly again this time hiting Sanosuke in the arm. "O NO"Fuu said as Sanosuke's arm began to bleed but his face stayed emotionless as he began to glow red. A symbol appeared on his forehead "Orge"said Fuu in amazement watching Sanosuke's eyes narrow "Now I must finish you off!"Sanosuke said his symbol releasing out a red energy blast. It hit Suboshi sending him flying in the air, Suboshi landed on the ground blood gushing out of his stomach were apparently he was hit at. "Anki, brother sorry..I coulden't finish them off"was the last words of Suboshi as a green light surrounded him, dissappearing leaving a small blue gem on the ground.  
  
Fuu looked at Sanosuke as he collapsed on the ground his shoulder stinging with pain "Here let me help"Fuu said kneeling down next to him. She pulled his shirt off, then examined the wound then closed her eye "Winds of healing"she called out as a green soft energy gently brushed against his wound as if it was just a gentle breeze "Thanks sis"he said nuddging her in the shoulder making her giggle.  
  
Chirko then stood up he took his leaf flute, he then put it up to his lips and played it's soft melody. This destroyed Amiboshis strong waves also releasing the other from the spell. Umi had passed out in Ascot's arm "We need to find Fuu quick"said Ascot holding Umi closer to him. Amiboshi then went blank ~Suboshi..you're...~he thought then tears slipped down his cheeks he knew he was deafted so he dissappeared swaring revenage for his brother's death.  
  
ReiRei then walked slowly down the halls of Cephiro's castle she hid her face under a hood all you could see was her dark brown eyes. She saw the people in the room which Amiboshi had failed to kill then she layed her eyes among Tasuki. ~What..is this feeling..its..as if I knew him before~she shoked her head trying to get this thought out of her head. ~No..I'm can't let my thoughts interupt my plan with this stupid thought~she kept telling herself mentaly.  
  
Amiboshi found himself in a dark room his green eyes cast a sadness over them. He fell to the ground "O..brother..why did you leave me"he said softly as more tears crept down his face.  
  
Fuu looked down "Sanosuke..do you know why I'm changing..my appearance?"she asked as his blue eyes looked.  
  
"Yes it's because you're taking the form of the Suzaku princess"he said softly. Making her eyes grow a stunned look "Why does everyone call me that"she snapped "I'm not know Damn princess"she let out a cuss but because she was angry. "I mean, I am me right? Then why the hell do I have to be something I'm not.All I ever really wanted was a normal teenager life"she said as she began to sob.  
  
Tasuki walked out towards the garden he saw Fuu in tears "Hey what the hell is going on?"Tasuki shouted towards Fuu's brother, Sanosuke starred up towards him "Tasuki please!"Sanosuke snapped at him. Then a hooded figure appeared from behind Tasuki "Well, well the Suzaku warriors and their princess"she said with a soft laugh.  
  
"How nice it will be to destroy you"she said her brown eyes peircing through the hood "Who the hell are ya'?"asked Tasuki as he reached for his back grabbing for his diamond tessen. "My name is not important right now"she said as a soft wind blew passed her sakura blossoms gently brushed against her hood. Fuu hid behind her brother as she bagan to shake in fear of her friends dying.  
  
author:  
Sorry it took so long for me to do the next chapter! Well please R&R!! 


	10. Angel Tears

10. Angel Tears  
  
ReiRei gently grabbed for her sword, her brown eyes glanced at the princess   
"Well now princess if you come with me I'll spare you're friends"she yelled   
out causing Fuu to look up. Sanosuke held protectively to his sister "You   
can't have her"he growled as a red symbol swelled up on his forehead. Tasuki   
grabbed his tessen "This broad is my fight"he grined with his famous fang   
grin "Tasuki..no"Fuu said gently peeking from behind Sanosuke. "Fuu, I   
promised I would live my life to protect you"Tasuki said as he held his   
tessen up. "Rekka Shinen"He shouted as flames burst out, it headed towards   
ReiRei engulfing her into the flames "Hmm..what foolish man"she said as the   
flames dissappeared. "What..the hell that should have worked"Tasuki said   
looking at the tessen as Sanosuke quickly hurried Fuu into the palace.  
  
Tasuki growled as he noticed he was at no use "Stupid fool"ReiRei muttered as   
she held her sword towards Tasuki. "WATER DRAGON"called a girl from behind   
ReiRei, the water shapped dragon attacked ReiRei causing her to fall to the   
ground. Tasuki went into shock when the hood fell off away from her face   
"Rei.."he stuttered as he went to his knees and shook her body "Rei..can you   
hear me?"he asked despertaly as Umi walked towards him. "No..you can't die   
again"He said as a tear fell down his cheek "Please Rei..."he said as ReiRei   
began to stir "Gen...rou?"she said blinking her brown eyes at him.   
"Aw..Rei.."he said hugging onto her "Tasuki, bring Rei inside to rest up"Umi   
said as she walked off "Yeah.."he said picking her up and walked off into the   
palace.  
  
Sanosuke breathed heavily as he looked towards Fuu "You should be safe   
here"he said this just made Fuu nod, her pink strands glistened off by the   
casted moonlight her heart longed to be with Ferio but how could she accept   
him now. Sanosuke stared at his sister wondering what she was thinking   
about"Fuu?"he said making her turn towards him "Yes Sanosuke?"she asked "Why   
won't you forgive Ferio?"he asked softly, O she was so lost on words she did   
not know how to even answer this little question."I...I just..don't know if I   
can handle the fact it was only a spell he was under"she said sadly looking   
down, Sanosuke ran his finger through his spikey blue hair then he chuckled   
"Come on Fuu, don't ya love him?"he said with a grin "Well...of..course I   
do.."she said. "Then forgive him, he is just as hurt as you are right now"he   
tried to convince her more "Yeah..you're right..I should..forgive him"she   
said with a smile.  
  
Tasuki gently put ReiRei on his bed "Rei..can ya hear me?"he asked running   
his finger through her hair "I can..Tasuki..."she said with a raspid voice.   
"I thought I would never find you again"he said his amber eyes feeling up   
with clear crystal tears "O..Tasuki..."was all she said as she gently put her   
hand against his cheek"I love you..as always"she said with a smile"I ..love   
you..too Rei"he grined and leaned forward kissing her "Now..rest!"he said   
with a smile as he got up.  
  
"Fuu were are you going"Sanosuke asked as he noticed his sister heading back   
outside "Listen Sanosuke...I can't allow Tasuki..to"she then noticed Tasuki   
taking ReiRei inside.  
"I guess..he is okay"she said as she walked into the main room, Ferio looked   
up "Fuu...I need to talk to you"he said.  
"Ferio..there is nothing we need to talk about"she said "But..wait..Hikaru   
and Lantis are dead..."Ferio then said as Fuu stopped.  
"Dead...."She collapsed to her knees "Miss Hikaru..Mr.Lantis..is..dead"she   
shook with fear as tears threanting to come out of her emerald eyes.  
  
Umi cried in her room "Oh..Hikaru...."she said as she held her picture close   
to her chest.  
  
Badum......badum....badum... "My..heart..it is beating so fast"Umi said as   
she got up. "Whats..going on...."she said still with tears escaping her eyes.  
  
"Oh Fuu..I'm sorry..I screwed up..."he held his beloved close to him as she   
cried "Miss..Hikaru can't be dead...she just can't be"she cried more.   
Sanosuke stood in the doorway and listended to his "Prophecy..."was all he   
said looking towards the window as lighting sparks shot in the air.  
  
Selece was called out to Umi "Magic Knight..."he said faintly "Selece!"she   
screamed out. "Magic.......kn.."he had faded out "SELECE!"she screamed as she   
ran out of her room and banged into Ascot. "Oof.."she said as she fell   
"Oh...Ascot"she said drying her eyes as she looked up "Um..Umi..I'm..so   
sorry..about Hikaru.."he said helping her up.  
"Ascot...something is wrong with me"she said grabbing hold of his arm.  
  
"I can't...hear..or summon Selece anymore"she cried as she collapsed against   
his chest "Umi..Umi"he said shaking her "Ascot..put Umi to bed"said Caldina   
from behind "Yes Caldina"he said and walked into her room putting her on the   
bed.  
  
This..was when all was weak..and when the enemy..shall attack.......  
  
Author:Sorry! I know it took me a long..and I mean a long time to write   
another chapter I been so busy lately so R&R please! 


	11. The Enemy Appears

11. The Enemy Appears  
  
  
  
Soi appeared infront of Nakago in the Water Shrine, her green eyes narrowed   
softly as she noticed him kissing Katanna the Princess of Seriyuu.  
  
"Now, now Soi no need to be jealous"laughed Amiboshi as he approached her   
from behind. "Me Jealous don't be absurd!"she growled at Amiboshi.  
Amiboshi just coughed softly then smiled.  
  
"Soi if you want Nakago to notice you why don't you go and kill that damn   
Princess of Suzaku. Also why don't you kill that fool ReiRei as well"he   
smiled.  
  
Soi mixed in emotions attempt to nod if she kills the princess of Suzaku she   
would atleast win Nakago back to her. "Alright don't tell Nakago its a   
surprise"she said then dissappeared in a spark of lighting.  
  
"Fool.."Amiboshi said he sighed he knew his brother was killed by Tamahome's   
son. "I would do anything to get my revenge"he snarled then walked towards   
Nakago and Katanna.  
  
"Lord Nakago..Suboshi and ReiRei have both failed"he said cooly as the   
Seriyuu Princess looked at Amiboshi with no remorse. "They could have done   
better that just proves they are just both weak!"Katanna snarled her dark eye   
glaring at Amiboshi as Nakago then took a hold of the girls arm.   
  
"Amiboshi why don't you and Soi attack, I'm counting on you"he said icly as   
he turned towards the blue dragon who was in a huge cage and in heavly   
sleeping.  
  
"Selece heh..not as good as Seriyuu but I am sure it will work"he said as he   
took the princess in his arms leaning forward to give her a long passionate   
kiss.  
  
Amiboshi just glared in disgust he could not stand that bitch of a princess   
but he had orders so he dissappeared as well.  
  
In Cephiro's Castle........  
  
"Oh Ferio"Fuu remain crying her best friend was killed it was a big loss to   
her.   
  
"Fuu I'm sure Hikaru died for a great purpose"he said calmly but he really   
had no idea himself all he could do was comfort his belove.  
  
Ascot sat beside Umi's bed side while he watched her toss and turn in the   
bed as if it was some kind of horrible dream.   
  
Umi screamed out the word Selece many times as she slept her face had the   
look of discomforted.  
  
Caldina walked in slowly she carried a bucket of water with a small cloth to   
dip into the water "How is she Ascot?"  
  
"Not good..she looks as if she is in some kind of a nightmare"he replied as   
he looked at Umi.  
  
Mokona bounced through the palace walls he appeared infront of Fuu and Ferio.  
  
The small white marshmellow had blood covered on its ear in its mouth it   
carried somthing "Puu.."it said sadly as it dropped it infront of them.  
  
"Oh my its ..Hikaru's pendant"she said sadly as she picked it up "Oh sir   
Mokona"she cried as the small bunny jumped onto her lap.  
  
Ferio put his arm around Fuu's shoulder as he held her close to him along   
with the small Mokona resting on Fuu's lap.  
  
Fuu's hair had become fully pink not a blonde strand left, her eyes looked   
towards the mirror they were gold and looked as if gold was crushed into a   
pound water like way.  
  
A figure appeared infront of the mirror making Fuu's eyes widen as Ferio   
looked up.  
  
"What the hell"He said as a woman exited the mirror.  
  
"Forget who I am already"she laughed as she pointed her index finger at   
Ferio's sword when he grabbed for it.  
  
Lighting stricked it making Ferio get electricuted along with the blade that   
he had in his hands. He collapsed on the bed as Fuu then got up she screeched   
a scream as Mokona fell to the floor.  
  
"Now Princess be a good girl and allow me to kill you"she said as she   
approached Fuu.  
  
"NO!"Fuu yelled as she backed up against a wall then closed her eyes softly   
~This is it..I'm going to die for sure~ then her eyes opened "Atleast I'll be   
with Hikaru"she screamed at Soi.  
  
Then the door opened well more like tumbled down, a woman more like a man   
stood there "Stay away from her"he yelled as Fuu looked up "Nuriko-san!"she   
yelped.  
  
"Oh Nuriko how can I not forget you, ha I remember Ashitara killed you"she   
laughed evily as she shot lighting bolts at Nuriko.  
  
But Nuriko was to quick to get hit by them, he punched Soi into the stomach   
leaving Soi fly into the mirror.  
  
"Damn..you Suzaku Warriors"Soi cried out as she fell to the ground because   
she passed out.  
  
"Are you alright Fuu?"he asked then looked towards the Prince "But it don't   
look like he is"Nuriko added as he knelt down beside the Prince.  
  
"Oh Ferio"Fuu cried as she knelt down as well, she held the prince tightly   
towards her but Ferio was not dead he stirred "Fuu.."he said softly.  
  
"Hey Prince hang on I'm getting Mitsukake"Nuriko said as he got up running   
towards the door.  
  
"Ferio don't die on me please!"she said then looked away ~If only I can use   
my magic but some reason I can't~ she thought then Ferio replied softy "Don't   
worry Fuu I won't die that easily"he said.  
  
Mitsukake then walked in "Don't worry Fuu.He will be alright"he said to in   
sure her as he put his hand on Ferio's chest more like the heart "Healing   
Power"he said as a green glow came from Mitsukake's hand.  
  
"Thanks.."Ferio said as he sat up "No Ferio you must rest"Fuu begged as she   
tried to put him back to bed.  
  
"What should we do about her?"asked Nuriko as he pointed towards Soi.   
  
"How bout we lock her up?"said Ferio as Nuriko smirked as he picked up Soi   
throwing her over his shoulder "Alright prince"he laughed more like a giggle   
if you know what I mean.  
  
Mokona bounced off into Ferio's room as he saw the annoyed looking fairy "Hey   
you..stupid..fluff ball let me out"she screamed as Mokona nodded then jumped   
onto the table pushing the glass cage off the table. It shattered into many   
peices leaving Primera in a confused state.  
  
"Stupid fluff"she snarled then floated away.  
  
Amiboshi stood near the room Umi was laying in he knew this girl was in a   
nightmare because of Selece.  
  
He also notice two others in the room and decided against it going in there   
for now.  
  
Nakago had appeared as well he was tired of so much failure that it was   
driving him crazy all he needed to do was get Soi out since he knew she was   
captured. "Stupid love crazed fool"he snarled as he walked into a dark room   
then noticed ReiRei.  
  
"Your alive"he snarled as ReiRei looked up her dark eyes shaking "Nakago..I   
don't want to be one of you guys anymore..I found the one I wanted so leave   
me be"she cried as he laughed.  
  
A wicked smile developed on his face "But you know who is behind this I   
can't let you live"he said as his symbol appeared on his forehead.  
  
"NOOOOOO"she cried but before Nakago could do anything he was stop "Rekka   
Shinen"a voice called out as flames ingulfed Nakago "Damn.."he growled.  
  
He sighed dissappearing not wanting to fight a Suzaku warrior at the minute   
he needed Soi to boost up his energy but he had to get to her first.  
  
Tasuki ran towards the scared ReiRei, he wrapped his arms around her shaking   
body "Shh..ReiRei its okay"he said calmly.  
  
"No its not..I was gonna kill you guys"she cried more as he sighed "They will   
forgive you"he convinced more.  
  
Umi then cried out "Clef......."she said as Ascot looked at her with   
confusion "Clef"he narrowed his green eyes he knew Umi loved Cleft but why   
his name.  
  
It was always him who saved her time after time, also Presia's twin was in   
love with Cleft deeply.  
  
Caldina just could not stand this she got up to go see Lafarga "I'll be   
back Ascot"she said softly then walked out.  
  
Author: Well thats it for now...I'll try to get some more up but I been on   
writer block for awile heh..this story she be almost over soon actually. Well   
please R&R!!!!  
  
Also I would like to Thank......TL. Umi R who is my friend lol.  
  
Also concernings by zerianyu: Um well Miaka and Taka died from another   
incident not against Lord Tanko because how else could they have had two   
kids, also Selece is the proper way of spelling it. But Ty for liking the   
story and all.  
  
Liz sorry this takes awile lol I don't mean to be long.  
  
Well hope to get more R&R's well Ja'ne till then! 


	12. Dream or Reality

12. Nightmare or Reality

  


Umi wondered a strange world, not much like her own and not anything like Cephiro.

  


She continued through this ancient world and not long did it take her to understand it was China. 

  


She sighed while looking towards the city. She saw a old man walking by on the same muddy dirt 

  


path she was taking, she stopped him "Wait mister!!" she called from behind. The old the man 

  


stopped and looked behind at the girl "Ah, what a cute foreigner doing alone here?" he asked as 

  


she stammered a bit "Well you see, that is what I would like to know" she told him.

  


"Well this is the City of Kounan, the holy city under Suzaku himself" he told her as Umi 

  


just blinked "Suzaku..that name sounds so familiar some how" she said and she just smiled "Oh 

  


well, I'll see you old man!" she waved. She continued her walk down this muddy path, her shoes 

  


getting muddy it was hard to walk. "Eck this is so gross, I hate mud!" she complained as she 

  


made her way pass a graveyard "Hmm..this is odd. What is that strange glow coming over there" 

  


she walked towards the small blue light that hid behind several white orchid pushes. She stop as a 

  


figure came into view "Umi...." the young woman spoke, her green eyes looked towards her "You 

  


alone can stop Nakago from controlling Selece. He plans to use the god as a summoning medium 

  


for Seryiuu. You...are...the princess of Seryiuu...that girl he has which claims she is the princess 

  


she is not. Please..for the sake of my dear friend Miaka....protect Hikari..."said the figure. "Wait 

  


what is your name???" she questioned the figure "I am Yui, the former priestess of Seriyuu" she 

  


told Umi then disappeared. 

  


Ascot sighed as he shook Umi "Umi, just tell me why! Why Clef?!" he pleaded for an 

  


answer. The blue haired girl who still remain in her dream world had suddenly snapped up "I 

  


am..the princess of Seriyuu!" she shouted. Ascot blinked "Wh..what?!" he asked then pushed her 

  


back down in bed "Heh, I think you need more rest" he told her and hanged his head low "Umi...why do you love Clef?" he asked. "Ascot....why this all of a sudden" she questioned him 

  


while looking up at him from her laying position. "...forget it..."Ascot told her and blinked while 

  


he felt a warm hand over his own "Ascot..you are my dear friend and I would never want to 

  


change that" she smiled at him and smiled back "Thanks Umi" he smiled.

  


Soi awoken in a prison cell "Dammit..no I can't let the little leach Katana have her 

  


disgusting hands all over my Nakago" she hissed. She noticed there was no way of escaping for 

  


there were knights that guarded her cell. She simply sighed and sat down against the wall 

  


"Nakago..will you even bother to come rescue me?" she questioned out towards the shadows as 

  


she looked down. "All my life I spent trying to win the affections of my lord, but each time I have 

  


failed. First for that Yui the priestess of Seriyuu and now this Princess.." she felt a lone tear run 

  


down her cheek. Her wavering heart caused to much and made her felt to weak "This is wrong, 

  


why should I pine on him any longer. I refuse..to help that little prissy bitch of his and for now on 

  


I'll just rot in this cell" she snapped.

  


Amiboshi glared at ReiRei and Tasuki he then smirked "I'll get rid of these two first" he 

  


smirked. He stood still behind a tall tree listening to their conversation, it had not even dawn to 

  


Tasuki a Seriyuu seishi was in his presence in hiding. Tasuki smiled at ReiRei as she just sat there 

  


next to him with his arm around her shoulder. She was his first love and at first he thought 

  


would've been his last. Yet Miaka had won his heart and soon did Fuu but he thought it was only 

  


because of his love for Miaka. 

  


Amiboshi yawned on how boring it was going, he hand slipped into his pocket taking out his 

  


silver flute "Now my little birds of a feather, how about you dance"he smirked as he put his flute 

  


up to his lips. His melody was that haunting melody that just crushed the brain cells completely 

  


"Ah..that noise..Amiboshi!"Tasuki hissed while covering his ears. ReiRei stood up "Amiboshi stop this at once!!" she yelled and took out her sword. Amiboshi stood there in front of them now 

  


just playing that haunting melody, but soon his sound stop. "What? The sound stop!" Tasuki said 

  


while opening his eyes. It was Sano he had Amiboshi's flute and cracked it in half with his knee 

  


"Your in big trouble mister" he smirked as Amiboshi moved back against the tree.

  


Chapter Sneak Peak!!

  


"Promise me....to protect....your little princess of suzaku...."

  


Expect a death....!

  
  


A/N: Wow this I have not updated for like forever!!! Anyways please review to see what happens next in the New Legend!!! Sorry I have not updated this in awhile I had a lot of things on my mind and such last year. Well I will finish this I promise you that!!! 


End file.
